Broken Promises
by AgentDiNozzo13
Summary: Sequal to Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep. You won't understand unless you read the first story. Gibbs promised to keep Tony safe. But what happens when he breaks that promise? Teenage Tony! Not slash. Tony abuse! Rated T for content. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**And here it is! The sequel to Don't Make Promises you can't keep. It is not a Tiva story, but I do have to have her explain. So bare with me until we get to some major PappaGibbs! Enjoy!**

"_Ziva?" he managed to croak out._

"_Hello Tony."_

He was frozen in his stop. His lips moved, but no sound came out. It took him several seconds to work up the nerve to say, "What…How…" and finally, "WHO?"

Ziva wiped her eyes clean of tears and took a step forward. She was now in the doorframe with her feet on the welcome mat. She didn't answer.

"Come in its freezing!" Tony exclaimed, eager to sit her down and figure out what the hell was going on.

_Ziva was dead. She had to be dead. He got the phone call. There was a suicide bomber. You can't live after being blown up! SHE-IS-DEAD! _All these thoughts swirled around inside of Tony's head as Ziva slowly made her way into the house.

Everyone looked over in their direction when she entered. Several of them gasped. Gibbs stood immediately and practically ran over to Ziva. Tony stood closer to her. Almost protectively, like an older brother with his younger sister.

"What happened, Ziva?" asked Gibbs, stepping closer.

She still remained silent. Everyone else in the room seemed to be growing uncomfortable with the sudden tension. Gibbs turned and walked away, and said, "Basement."

Tony put a hand on Ziva's shoulder and led her down after Gibbs into the basement. Everyone else got involved in a whispered conversation as they left.

_________

As soon as the door was shut and they were all gathered in the basement, Tony blurted out, "WHO?" again.

Ziva cast her eyes on the boat rather than at Tony.

"I don't know. We weren't meant to be involved. It was a terrorist attack on a small religious cult. The bomb predetinated. It was set to go off several hours later. Tali was right next to him."

She broke off with a sob.

"Well how did _you_ live?" Tony pestered.

Ziva regained herself and continued.

"I was in the line of fire, but I was very far out, so it didn't hit me as hard. The blast killed just about everyone. They thought I was dead at first, but I was able to wake up and they put me on oxygen. Tali stayed on life support for a day before they pulled the plug. No one bothered to inform people that I was alive. I got someone to buy me a plane ticket to America, and here I am."

"That took you a year?" Tony asked skeptically.

"No. I arrived in California, and from there I traveled with multiple hitchhikers and cabs, and stayed at many dirty hotels. But I got here."

She finished with a weak smile.

Tony wanted to hug her. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and tell her everything was okay. But he had never been comfortable with touch. Especially the comforting way of touch. When you live for so long with out it, its not always one of your strong suits.

So instead he invited her to take his room for the night, and for her to join them upstairs for the remainder of the party. She agreed, and they headed back upstairs. Everything else would have to wait until morning.

_________

A few days later…

Gibbs was out on another case.

Tony was in the basement reflecting on life.

Ziva was staying with a friend.

All was peaceful.

At least until Tony heard light footsteps upstairs. He stood and placed his bottle of water down lightly, then went to the top of the stairs. He pressed his ear against the door and listened. There were several sets of foot falls. Approximately three. Tony reached his hand down to the door knob, but the door was suddenly thrust open by a pair of muscular hands. Tony stood frozen as he was bathed in light from the hallway. A large, bulky figure stood in the door frame. He grunted and grabbed Tony by the wrist, dragging him into the living room. And who was sitting there? Not his father. Two more guys were standing by the couch. A tall handsome man with an Italian goatee stood up and spoke.

"Do not panic, Tony. We are not here to kidnap you. We are not here to rape you. We are here for one reason."

"And what might that be?" Tony asked nervously.

"To make Gibbs pay." He answered simply.

"How?" Tony dared to ask.

"Ha ha. I though you might ask that. Not many people would have the guts, you know. Well it's quite elaborate actually. You see, I have planted undetectable security camera's all over this house. I can monitor you when ever I wish. And the best part is, I have a bomb hidden deep inside of this house, as well as in one other place in your life. You won't figure out where, so don't bother trying. There is no set detonation time. All there is is a small remote control that I have right here." He pulled a small remote out of his pocket before continuing.

"You can tell Gibbs about this. But if I see one attempt at finding the bomb, I will push this button and anyone in a hundred foot radius will be gone. And just to make sure we're clear," he pulled out a small bracelet with a large battery on it and smacked it shut around Tony's wrist. A red light lit up, "This bracelet also contains a bomb. If you try tampering with it, even slightly, it will go off. There is no solution. You can't get out of this one. So I suggest you go and wait for Agent Gibbs like a good little boy. I'll be watching."

And with that he clicked on the switch that started the hidden cameras and headed out. The two men followed him close behind. The man turned back, as if he had an after thought, and said, "And I tapped your phone's too, so don't try anything sneaky. You know that other bomb I mentioned? It's at your friend's house. Abby, is it? Nice girl. Didn't notice a thing. Well, have a nice day."

And he left.

Tony stood motionless for quite some time. He kept glancing at the tracker on his wrist. He noticed lettering on the underside. He flipped his wrist over and read the small black lettering. It said, 'Property of DiNozzo and Co.'

**A/N: Didn't expect that, huh? Sorry that it's so short. I was going to make it longer but I have a math test to study for. Yay. :(**

**I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer. **

**Please review! I have a new thing starting now. If I get more than 15 reviews per chapter, I'll put a little quote in an authors note in every chapter. For example, this quote is:**

**It's better to keep your mouth shut and give the impression that you're stupid than to open it and remove all doubt.**  
**- Rami Belson **  
**Thanks for reading! I'll update soon if I can!**

**-AgentDiNozzo13**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is super short, but has a surprise ending. There aren't many chapters left until it's done. Please review!**

Tony read the small inscription over and over again. He was used to his father hurting him, but this was just going too far. If it had just been this bomb, he would look for it. So what if he got blown up? He didn't have much to live for anyway. But what about Abby? There was no way he would do something if it meant putting Abby in danger. He felt sick. Gibbs would be home soon, and he was aloud to tell him, but that didn't help much considering the apparent hidden cameras.

Tony sighed and made a quick decision. He ran outside and hopped into his car, his _baby_, and sped off towards NCIS. At every red light he would look down at the tracker on his wrist.

_This is like a James Bond movie. _Tony thought to himself. In an instant, he had a perfect idea. He remembered watching an action movie once, (for once he actually didn't remember the name or actors), and the bad guy had a tamper-proof bomb strapped to his chest. But he had gotten it off by temporarily disabling it with… with…

He couldn't remember. His mind was going totally blank.

He wracked his brain trying to remember how the bomb was disabled. In the mean time, however, he swerved left rather than right, heading not to NCIS but instead to a wide-open field about two miles away.

At the entrance to the field, Tony ran out of his car and to the other end; ignoring the long grass blades intertwining around his legs that almost made him trip on occasion.

Once he was safely on the other side, he knelt down and thought back to the movie. He had removed the bomb with… with…

Suddenly it hit him. Fire.

Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a slim black plastic tube. His lighter. Obviously, he didn't smoke. He only carried it around for emergencies… and occasionally for goofing off with his friends. They never committed arson or anything, but setting off fireworks tied to different objects was entertaining. Last week they had shot Jeanne's favorite charm bracelet fifty feet in the air. She was pissed, sure, but it sure as hell was fun. The look on her face was priceless…

Tony shook his head to get back on focus. He flicked the lighter twice before a small flame flicked on, casting an orange glow on his hand. He held his wrist at arm's length, (well, duh), and slowly positioned the flame next to the battery pack. It made a sizzling noise and heated up. At first, Tony thought it was going to explode. But a few seconds later the sizzle died down and the bomb stalled. He took advantage of that moment and tore at the hook, quickly freeing the clasp and flinging the attached bomb off of the bracelet. As soon as it was in the air, he took off running back to his car. Just as he was about to reach it, the bomb went off.

**A/N: Told you it was super short! But I hope you review! Will Tony die? Will he live? I debated that for a while but I finally came up with an ending…**

**Beware…**

**And review! :) **

**-AgentDiNozzo13**


	3. Chapter 3

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Right after the bomb went off, Tony felt a thrust of pressure propel him forward into the side of his car. There was a loud 'thump' sound when he hit it, followed by a crack. When he tried lifting up his left arm to reach for the door handle, it didn't move. It hung limp at his side.

_Well I guess that's what the crack was from. _He thought bitterly as pain shot up his bone.

A heavy sheet of smoke suddenly engulfed him, causing him to choke and cough. It filled his lungs and left him feeling like he was inside a chimney.

_I guess this is how Santa Claus feels. _Tony's sarcastic mind thought again.

He waited for several minutes for the smoke to clear, then used his good arm to try hoisting himself up. The rest of his body protested, however, and he went crashing back down to the ground. His eyelids suddenly felt very heavy, and his breath came out shorter and more strained. A thick cloud of smoke wafted over and filled Tony's mouth and nose, causing him to go into another coughing fit. Before it even had a chance to die down, Tony passed out cold beside his car. Somewhere in the distance he heard a cell phone ringing, but he was already too far gone.

…

Gibbs snapped his phone shut when Tony's voicemail started. He knew something was wrong, Tony always answered his phone. And he wasn't just being paranoid. He was in the NCIS bullpen sitting at his desk. DiNardo had shown him how to track a phone once, and he thought he remembered. He pulled up a program from an icon on his computer. He typed in his employee access code and the screen turned blue. There was a small rectangle with three separations. In the first part of the rectangle, he typed the area code, then the first three digits of Tony's cell number, then the last four. He clicked search and it came up with a map. There was a big red circle around Tony's location.

"What the hell?" Gibbs said to himself when he saw that Tony was in the middle of a field that was several miles away. Gibbs grabbed his phone and gun and headed out to his car.

…

Tony thought he was dead. He could hear voices calling him. Or was it just one voice, over and over? He couldn't tell. The smell of smoke protruded through his nostrils, causing him to regain slightly more consciousness. One of his eyes struggled to open, but only succeeded in squinting slightly. He saw a figure running towards him. He couldn't tell if he was imagining it or not. When the figure reached him it knelt down and continued calling his name.

"Gibbs…" Tony said, it barely came out as a whisper.

"Tony, an ambulance is coming, hang in there. It's gonna be okay."

"No… no… hospitals…" Tony said faintly.

"Tony-" Gibbs began to say in a stern voice but stopped himself. "Just hang in there, kid."

And with that Tony's head fell to the side, signaling he had again lost his battle with consciousness.

…

Tony's eyes blinked groggily several times before opening fully. He looked around him and saw a heart monitor, an IV drip, and endless white furniture. A hospital room, no doubt. He looked to his left and saw a man sitting in a white chair that matched the décor of the room.

"Gibbs-" Tony started to say and realized how scratchy his voice was.

"Yeah, Tony." Gibbs said, not looking at him.

Tony's mind, still not being completely back to normal, suddenly began filling with random thoughts. One of which he voiced out-loud, "Is Abby okay?"

"Yeah, Tony. We found out all about the bomb thing, Abby is safe and all bombs were disabled. Our house is being swept for cameras as we speak."

"W-Why aren't you looking at me?" Tony said, astounded by how weak he sounded.

Gibbs sighed heavily before answering.

"Because, Tony, this is my fault. I should've never left you alone."

"Dad, you leave me alone all the time for work, it was a freak accident, it isn't your fault. My bloodline is at fault here."

Gibbs chuckled slightly, liking that Tony called him dad again. "I do have an idea, though. I think you'll like it."

"What is it, dad?" Tony asked, also enjoying the word dad.

"I think we should get you a guard dog."

Tony's face lit up beneath the burn marks and bandages. "I'm getting a dog?"

"Yup. As soon as they let you outta here we're going to Ducky's cousin's house. His Siberian Husky just had a litter of puppies and you get first pick."

Tony felt like he was a small child again, in a time where all you needed to feel better was a puppy.

"Thanks, dad."

"Anytime, Tony." Gibbs said, smiling at his son. "Oh, and they caught the guys who did all this, so you don't have to worry about them anymore either."

Tony let his head sink back down into his pillow. He felt better than he had in years, maybe the best he had in his life. Everything was finally the way it should be. Ziva was back, he had a loving father, there was no one left who wanted to hurt him, and on top of it all he was getting a dog. He'd always wanted a dog. Life was good for Anthony DiNozzo. And for once that statement was true. Tony smiled and said, "So what's for lunch? Can you order a pizza or something? The food here always sucks…"

**A/N: And it is complete. I know it took FOREVER to update this final chap, but with my parent's divorce, school, and now midterms, life's been hectic. For anyone out there reading my White Collar fic I Didn't Let You Down, I'm almost done with the next chap, hope you check it out. Thank you all and please pretty please review my last chapter. It would mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading!**

**-AgentDiNozzo13**


End file.
